


Dreaming

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: I'm a Jaeson / Jackbum trash [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Insecure Jaebum, Lovely Jackson, M/M, Nightmares, Top Jackson, bottom JB, just jackbum being jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: JaeBum was an insecure guy and Jackson was the only one able to put his feet in the earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened to me when I started to write this...   
> and the cursive part is from the dream JaeBum was having until Jackson woke up him.

—Jackson-

_He called the boy once again, trying to make him come back._

—Stop, hyung. I don't wanna listen to you anymore.

—Why- why are you being like this? — _The older stuttered, holding his tears back._

_At least his words made the younger turn around._

—Me? Why _I_ am being like this?

_Seeing the boy angry was worse than watching his back. At least that way he couldn't see those beautiful brown eyes trying to burn holes in his face._

—Jack-

—It was me who always said _I love you_. Was me who cared if you had eaten or had enough sleep. I was the only one giving his all in this relationship. But from now on I don't give a fuck about you anymore.

_A horrible feeling started to grow in the middle of his chest._

—Jackson, please. Please.

_He didn't want- he refused to hear the next words coming from his boyfriend._

—I'm breaking up with you. I really love you, but I'm sure I'll find someone who loves me more.

_JaeBum had to be dreaming. Or having the worst nightmare he had had in his entire lifetime. That couldn't be real. That couldn't be happening._

—No. Jackson, no! I love you! Please. Don't leave me. I can't-

"I can't live without you", _he wanted to say. But as much as he tried, the words never left his mouth._

—Hyung?

_His body was shaking, probably because of his crying. Jackson leaving him behind was so much painful JaeBum doubted he could live his life again._

—Hyung, can you hear me?

—Jackson...

_The shakes were strong, like he was in the middle of convulsions, but he wasn't._

—Hyung, please, I'm right here!

That scream made him, finally, recover his senses almost immediately.

—Jackson?

—Hyung? —The young boy snapped his head from the other's shoulder—. Oh my god! I felt like dying 'cause you were crying and screaming and didn't wake up!

—I'm sorry.

The tears started to fall again. Why he was apologizing he didn't know but felt the need to do it.

—Why? You were just having a nightmare. No need to say sorry.

—I'm sorry —he repeated—. I love you so much, Jackson. Do you know it? I fucking love you.

Suddenly the older moved forward, reaching Jackson's neck and pulling him to kiss their souls out of their bodies.

—I love you too, Jaebummie. Too much to my own safety.

—Don't ever forget it. I'll never leave you to leave me behind.

—Why would I do that? —Jackson broke the kiss a bit to give a confused look to his boyfriend.

—I don't know. Maybe when you find someone better with words than me. Someone capable to express his love openly, with phrases and not only with his body.

So that was. It explained why JaeBum was calling him like his life depended of him.

—You fool. I'm so in love with you I'll never find someone as perfect as you, get it? —and he made sure his hyung was looking at him reaching his chin and lifting it up—. No matter if it takes you ages to understand it, I'll be right here every time you think you're not enough for me. Just the same times you'll be by my side telling me I'm the best in everything I do.

Jackson leaned to kiss his man again.

—And I do love how you express your feelings with this perfect body, y'know?

The hunger in his voice was hard to miss.

Not like the younger was trying to hide it.

JaeBum didn't answer, at least not with words.

Both of them moaned when their crotches brushed through the fabrics of their clothes.

—Take me to bed, Jacks —he finally pleaded, breathing heavily against the Chinese's lips—. Make me forget everything except you.

—I'll do, Bum. I'll do.

It wasn’t like all they do when they were together was fuck the air out of their bodies, but sometimes, that was all one of them wanted, but more for the lust, it was for the reassuring feeling it gave them.

Jackson took his time being gentle with his boyfriend. He didn’t want this to be quick. JaeBum needed to feel wanted, loved… that someone cared for him, and that was what he would give him.

_Love._

 

The heat started to build slowly but with firm steps.

The Chinese knew when his lover was ready just seeing his jaw clenched, eyelids pressed tightly as the passion overwhelmed him.

It didn’t take long for him being fully inside JaeBum and trying to keep their eyes connected.

—I love you so much, Im JaeBum —he confessed right after starting to move.

—Love ya- too-

And Jackson fantasied every night with that voice full of lust, remembering how perfect JaeBum looked when he had lost his control over his body reactions.

Soon they were under the pleasure the intimate connection gave them, completely melting in each other’s want.

—Please, don’t leave me, _never._

His eyes screamed fear and pain, like he couldn’t forget about his nightmare even at that moment.

—I promise _I won’t._

With that last word, Jackson resumed his pace, until the only thing in his mind was to make his boyfriend happy, no matter what had to do to accomplish his mission.

—Jackson —the older murmured as he came all over their bodies, taking everything from his boyfriend in the process.

—JaeBum.

Their names in their tongues sounded like the most perfect word to pronounce in that perfect moment of heavenly joy.

As the younger embraced the man under him, he felt he couldn’t be anywhere but right by his side, giving the best he could to be what JaeBum deserved.

—Thanks you.

The butterfly kisses the older give him were enough to prove him right.

No matter what will happen tomorrow, their present was a gift any of them couldn’t reject.

As he tightened his embraced around the slightly taller man, Jackson made another promise: always show his love to the other.

You could never know about the future, but if you spend it with your other half, nothing could go wrong.

JaeBum and Jackson could be sure about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a crisis because of Jaebum and the more-than-plausible pain in his back so... many, many, many love to Jaebum~  
> See you^^


End file.
